clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The A-Kong
The A-Kong's Theme The A-Kong is a penguin adept in magic. He always carries a magical staff, although he is able to use magic from his right palm, which is why he carries his staff in his right flipper. If he were to carry it in his left flipper, there would be no flow of magic. However, it should be noted that he has given up magic now, and prefers ninja like activity. Background He hatched in the USA, and stayed there until the age of 10. After hatching, a white mark was found on his right flipper. which was believed just to be a hatch-mark. Then, at the age of seven, he bought a puffle and named it Brisingr. He didn't know that that was magical language for fire. His flipper mark began to glow, then a plume of orange flame erupted from his palm. He then found a spell book, and made a staff from a tree and a crystal he found at The Beach, thus becoming a wizard. But, he is now more ninja orientated. Brisingr, however, is still in his care, and delights on breathing fire on his master to get him to use magic to defend himself. Through this extreme method of persuasion, he has burnt fourteen hoodies and six treehouse igloos, including melting a hole in several other igloos, much to the owners dismay. Having been trained by the Sensei at a very young age, he is an experienced ninja, being able to hang up a poster with ninja stars from 100 feet. It should be noted, however, that close combat is not one of his strong points in particular, but will fight with skill to rival that of the Sensei if severely threatened. He specialises in stealth based missions. It has been proven that he is adept in the "Ninja Force", a type of energy used for defense by the select few that can harness and use it. It is through this energy that he can transform into "Ultimate A-Kong". Involvement The A-Kong is a wizard, serving any rulers he sees as just and deserving of their title. Once he has been given a quest, he won't back down until he has completed it. He still does quests, but only as a ninja. His transformations into the afore-mentioned (See Background) are infrequent, and very rare. He has to be wearing his ninja mask to persorm such a change. Ultimate A-Kong The HyperKong's Theme When he becomes Ultimate A-Kong, or the HyperKong, as he is informally known when in his Super-Form, his colour remains the same, but flames appear to erupt out of his eyes, and he is surrounded by a blinding golden aura. His first instance of such a transformation was when he was cornered by the Craain Sensei. However, this was only for a split second, unleashing the Ninja Force which had lain dormant in him for so long. When the energy binding him in this state dissipates, the aura changes colour to the useres default NInja Force colour, (In The A-Kong's case, green) and bursts outwards, pushing away anyone caught in the radius of the afore-mentioned blast. The spilt second transformation when he was cornered did not have time to manifest itself properly, and the aura stayed green for all the time he was in the HyperKong state. It apppeared that an orb of energy just burst out of him. During existence in said state, any clothing other than his Ninja Mask literally ceases to exist, due to the clothing's inability to withstand the huge amounts of energy being expelled from it's wearer. After the enrgy has been dispersed, the clothing continues to exist, rematerialising on the wearer. Trivia *His magic is orange, due to his penguin colour. *He constantly wears a green tunic, but sometimes removes the cloak. However, he often wears Golden Armour instead, due to the fact he is now a Golden Knight, after completing the Kinght's quest. But, now he is often seen just as a normal penguin, but a ninja mask can be seen if you look under the forboding shadows that always seem to cover his eyes... See also * A-Kong X Category:Penguins Category:Characters Category:Character Users